Daughter of the Skies
by Time Sea Sky Primordial
Summary: Percy Jackson disappeared two weeks after the Second Titan War. What happened to make him leave? is there more to this than what the gods told the demigods? You wll just have to read to find out. NO CHAOS!
1. Suicidal Bitch

**Daughter of the Skies**

**This is an idea that popped into my mind while reading '****The Exiles' ****by Shadows of Vanity.**

New York at three in the morning is peaceful… mostly. Lights cover the beautiful stars, Thunder rumbles over head, ice cold rain pours down in sheets, and the NYPD are chasing a black and white Porsche Carrera GT Turbo driving at 100+ drifting through the corners like a pro…Wait. What?!

We close in on the driver to find a 18 year-old girl laughing manically as she drifts through the corners at 90 miles an hour. She sticks her hand out of the window, and gives the thunder clouds the finger. Now to most people this would be just someone flipping off the weather of the day, but to people like her this is a one way ticket to the darkest pits of hell. After she did that a lightning bolt struck five feet in front of her car and she had to swerve to avoid the melted asphalt. "Is **that** all you have to throw at me, Zeus?!" the girl screamed at the sky while _still _laughing manically. As the girl was drifting on to Broadway Avenue, a dark black Lamborghini Gallardo with red rims came drifting right beside the Carrera.

"Nice of you to join the party, Nicky." The girl said over the walky talky in her hand. "Damn it Amanda, Why in your father's name did you kick that mortal cop in the balls, and then take his gun?!" "Well Shit. The guy tried to feel me up and plus I needed the gun." The girl, Amanda, replied. "You know that Zeus will want to kill you after you just flipped him off, right?" "And I should care why exactly?" Amanda asked. "HE WILL KILL YOU, YOU SUICIDLE BITCH!" Nico screamed over the talkie.

**On Olympus, 600****th**** floor Empire State Building.**

The King of the gods was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed, he was livid. This demigod was going to pay for insulting him, Zeus King of the Gods (and unofficial god of theatre). As Zeus was about to disintegrate the demigod with his master bolt, but a hand held his wrist in an iron grip.

Zeus turned around to blast the one stupid enough to lay a hand on the King of the Gods. When he saw who the person was, he shit in his pinstriped suit, because in front of him was Uranus, Primordial of the Skies. Uranus had on an electric blue polo under a white sport coat with gray-black slacks and black dress shoes. Uranus' hair was a bone white tied in a pony tail ending at the middle of his back. His beard was an electric blue tied in a pony tail at the bottom of his chest. He also had dark electric blue eyes. His body radiated power in waves.

Zeus bowed to Father Sky and asked, "Lord Uranus. Why are you here?" The Primordial asked a question of his own. "Zeus, tell me. Why were you going to blast my daughter with your 'master'" At this Uranus made air quotes. "Bolt?" _'I am so fucked, I nearly obliterated Uranus' daughter.' _"I only thought she was a mortal not your daughter, My Lord." "That _mortal _could make you fade faster than you can throw your master bolt!" Zeus was scared that a demigod could make him fade. '_I must end her existence immediately, before she can become a threat.' _As if reading his thoughts Uranus said, "You shall not harm my daughter or face the wrath of a _true _Sky god!" with that said his form flickered and he blew away with the winds.

**Manhattan, Dark ally way.**

The cars were parked in an ally away facing each other with the head lights shining on the other car. The Carrera's driver door opened to reveal Amanda wearing a pair of dark black skinny jeans with a white T-shirt with '**My mother is in Hell**' in silver words on the front of the shirt. She had silver hair with black streaks lying down around her shoulders, her eyes were an odd silver-black and they were scanning the black Gallardo with hatred for the whole 'suicidal bitch' line. The Gallardo's driver door opened to reveal a man that looked around 21, but he was 17 years old.

The man had a jacket with the Disturbed mascot on the back over a black shirt and jeans. "You need to come back with me-" "No, I will not go back to serve those Bitches that did this" at this she pointed to herself. "To me." Amanda turned around and went to get back into her car. She was about to pull the door open when Nico said, "You know _she_ really misses you." Amanda spun around and glared at Nico with murderous look. She said in a scary calm voice, " Don't you _dare _bring her into this, di Angelo." "Athena and Artemis were in league with Zeus in the plot." "I already knew that." "She was and is pissed at the three of them for you leaveing when she found out." "Alright, I will go back to get her on my side." " Let's go." Nico said.

When Amanda was driving away Nico was thinking to himself, '_She is going to kill me when she finds out I lied to her. I hope __**they **__are not there when she arrives_'

**Who is **_**she**_**?**** Who are **_**they**_**? Find out in chapter two!**

**There are two parts to the second question. Anyone who gets both answers right gets a cookie! **


	2. I'm What Now?

**Hello this is Kyuubi is Pimpin and the reviewer that got the questions right was Jlover 97. Well she (and if I get your gender wrong I am sorry.) got the question partly right. **

**I finally got this Chapter written! **

**I own nothing!**

**Now On With the story!**

"Words"

_'Thoughts'_

'voices in the Mind'

**"Pissed immortals" **(or pissed women)

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

I was leaning on my car looking at the camp that did this to me, and I scowl. I hear a low whine and turn to see Nico drive up and park next to my car. I push off my hood and walk over to my driver door, open it, lean in and say absentmindedly " Nico, do you like what you see, and QUIT STARING AT MY ASS!" I look in my rearview mirror, and see him look down with a red mark crawling up his neck. I laugh in my mind_ 'Hahaha, that was hilarious…wait. He is looking down… O. MY. GOD. He was. THAT FUCKER WAS LOOKING AT MY ASS! I'm gonna kill that child of Hades. Fuck the ancient laws!' _I turned to kill Nico with the gun I 'barrowed', but I stopped when I heard a voice in my head, ' Yes kill him and have Hades send you back to me. I miss our 'times together'' _'if you don't get out of my head I will go down there and kill you myself!' _I thought with a cold shudder.

**Nico's POV**

I turned my head down trying to hide my red face from Amanda, hoping to her father that she did not see me looking at her ass. I thought with relief that she didn't know that I did until I heard her say, "Nico, do you like what you see, and QUIT STARING AT MY ASS!" _'O shit, O shit, Father save me from her wrath!'_ I then heard a voice that sounded like my father chuckling while saying 'You brought this on yourself, son.' _I thought you said once 'bros before hoes'?' _'She is the exception to that rule, She scares the fuck out of me, and I live around DEAD people!' I felt my father leave my mind, and I sighed. When your dad is the god of the underworld and the dead, and he admits that he is scared of someone, shit just got real. I close my eyes and consternated on calling forth my newest power, ghost sight.

What this means is that Children of Hades can see the souls of people whether they are mortal or immortal. I looked at Amanda and saw her soul talking to a man that was 6"1' with salt-pepper hair wearing a cobalt blue suit that had so many stitches you would think the man was cut up into millions of pieces. The man looked at me and I saw the thing that will haunt me until I die, and I'm Immortal so I can kiss death goodbye. **( HAHA o the irony)**

I looked passed the man and Amanda. I saw another man a few feet from where Amanda and the other man were talking and his form changed every time I blinked, one moment he is a man holding a trident another he is an old man with a long white beard holding a staff with a clock on the top, with events happening where the clock face should be. His form changed to a man with white hair holding a white spear with a dark blue tip. The man then shifted to a man holding a scythe in a dark black cloak.

I looked at the hand holding the scythe to find it to be a skeletal hand and arm! The man then looked at me and pointed at Amanda, and then he disappeared in a combination of Sky, Winds, Time, Lightning, Thunder, Darkness, Night, the Sea, Order, Chaos, Death, and Space.

**Amanda's POV**

I got out of my car and turned around to find Nico staring at me like I stabbed his granddad. (I did) "Who are you two?!" I looked around to find a spear pointed at my chest, and I looked at the person holding the spear and my breath hitched. The person holding the spear was…

**( I thought about ending it here and being a dick but then I thought how many times that has happened to me and how pissed I was. So you can thank My fucked up brain for this story, and the writers that leave cliffys at the end of their chapters. :p)**

The person holding the spear was Thalia, lieutenant of the hunters of _Artemis_. I looked at her searching for the silver tiara that is her symbol of lieutenant. When I could not find the tiara, I asked her that question even with a spear pointed at my chest. "Where is your lieutenant tiara Thalia? Percy said that you were the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis?" I asked. At the name 'Percy', Thalia started to tear up. She then screamed at me, "YOU KNOW PERCY? WHERE IS HE?" She then bowed her head and said in a low whisper, so low in fact, that I had to lean in to hear what she was saying and her spear slipped out of her grip, "I got kicked out the day after the Second Titan War for loving a man and then something else happened. That on top of him leaving. Gods damn it I miss him so much!" she said the last part in tears.

Then two kids about three and four ran up to her, one was a boy about four with sea-green eyes and the other was a girl, a year younger, with electric blue-green eyes. The both were wearing orange shirts with 'Camp-Half blood' in black letters on the front. "These two are what I wanted to talk to him about before he disappeared." I started to finger the electric blue lightning bolt pendent. I must have pulled it out from under my shirt, because Thalia yanked the pendent out of my hands and broke the gold chain. "Where did you get this? The only person that had this was…" She reached into her shirt and pulled out a sea-green trident and said, "when our dads found out about us dating they came personally to pull us a part, but as they were pulling us into their domains we threw each other our pendants. Did you kill him and then take this pendant? Well DID YOU?!" Before I could say another word the girl looked at me and said a word that shocked me to my core, "Daddy!"

I looked at her in complete shock, and so did Thalia, because she turned to the girl and said, "Amelia, honey that woman is not your father he disappeared four years ago." The girl, Amelia, replied "but mommy that girl has the same soul as daddy." I looked at her with a confused expression and asked, "Soul?" Thalia laughed nervously, "I forgot to mention that she is the major goddess of souls and my son Theseus, is the first major god of time." I did the only thing in my situation, I fainted.

**Unknown location.**

I woke up in a white and black room with a sheet covering something long and rectangular to my left and a man sitting in a chair, the man had on an electric blue polo under a white sport coat with gray-black slacks and black dress shoes. Uranus' hair was a bone white tied in a pony tail ending at the middle of his back. His beard was an electric blue tied in a pony tail at the bottom of his chest. He also had dark electric blue eyes. His body radiated power in waves. "Where am I?" You are in your room in my palace above Olympus." "Who are you, and why did you bring me here?" I asked a little freaked out. Before he could say a word I got up and walked towards the sheet covered rectangle and I pulled off the sheet and saw a mirror. What I saw in the mirror nearly gave me a heart attack.

I saw a male with unruly silver hair with black streaks and I saw that my eyes still hand their silver-black color. I wore the same thing I had on but it was manlier. "How did you change me back?" An Olympian spell is nothing to a Primordial."

"Now as I was saying, I am Uranus, Primordial of the Sky, also known as, Father Sky, and you my boy are my son." At this point I was confused. "If you are my father, than who is my mother?" "Your mother is Tartarus." "I thought that Tartarus was a god not a goddess?" "The mortals portrayed her as a male, and Gaia is not my wife,and on top of that she is a major bitch." as those words were spoken the ground started to rumble. "O be quiet you hormonal bitch. Now as I was saying, your mother is Tartarus, and she is the mother of all of the children that the mortals thought that Gaia was. O and Atlas was trying to stop me from reaching Tartarus at the peak of Mount Othrys, because the mountain houses the Tartarean pit. Home of your mother,and prison of your youngest child. " Uranus replied. "So what you are saying is that the Titans are my brothers and sisters?" "All except Kronos." "Why, He is a Titan too" "He is not your brother because he is yours and Thalia's third born Son. your first born son was Typhon, the great storm giant."

I was hyperventilating at this point. "H-h-how can that be, we are not that ancient, HADES I _JUST_ FOUND OUT THAT I WAS A FATHER NOT TWO MINUTES AGO." "Ah but you and her were erased from the minds of Titans and Gods alike by Zeus after the First Titan War. Zeus tried to erase our minds but only a Primodial can erase another primordials mind,so he got Gaia to help him. the only ones he did not get were me and your mother, she was in Tartarus and I was here. To stop you both from fading you both went in to the future to after World War II to save yourselves. Now let me give you yours and her powers back.*" **(Percy has accepted that Uranus is his Father) **

Father got up from his chair and touched my temples with his index fingers, When he did that I felt the winds pick up, time slow, lightning flash, thunder rumble, it sounded a lot louder than when _Zeus_ does it, shadows drawn to me, the sea wrap me in a torrent of sea water, and Space bend to my will. And then I did the most awesome thing ever!... I passed out. "Hail Perceus, Primordial of the Sky, The Sun, Winds, Time, Lightning, Thunder, Darkness, Night, the Sea, Order, Chaos, Death, Space, and Plasma."

* * *

***- They** **share their domains. Thalia is the Primordial of Marriage, Motherhood, the Moon, and all of Percy's Domains. Exepet the sun for obvious reasons. Basically don't fuck with her family or her children.**

**It is now 12:23 A.m on the Golf Coast… Holy Shit! **

**Kyuubi is Pimpin Out ya'll! :p**


End file.
